Fire Within
by MagicKittyPixie
Summary: What if Alexx met Pyro and he wasn't evil anymore? Old and new characters...please R&R. i suck at summeries but it's really good
1. Prologue

_**AUTHORS NOTE: I didn't like how the movie went so this is my own creation. I want Pryo to go on the good side, Xavier didn't die nor did Cyclops. And the cure was something that affected your mind thinking your power is gone but it is just deactivated and will become reactivated after a while…also it is based of my own thinking and should be reminded that it can get out of hand…**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but my characters so don't get all mad!!**_

**PROLOGUE:**

After running for 3 hours Alexx leaned against the door panting and stared at her friends. Ivy (Jerry) who was holding Runt (Josh), Splasher (Joe), Elli, Flamer (Bob), Rock (Smith), Icy (Roxanne), Sparky (Kim) and Squeakers (Jeremy) were all staring at her with sadness or anger.

"That's it Alexx! I've had it!" Splasher yelled at her.

"What?" Alexx asked confused why he was so upset.

"You! How can you ask what?" Splasher said throwing a fit, "You almost got us killed!"

"We're all okay, and it wasn't my fault!" Alexx yelled back.

"Yes, they are always after you." He said darkly, "Alexx we can't have this anymore. You have to leave."

"WHAT!" She yelped in shock. _I have to leave! When did he think of this!_

"You heard me. Leave and don't come back, you're a danger to all of us." He said with a dark look.

She felt tears run down her face, "What! Why? I-I didn't ask them to come after me!" She turned to the others, Elli looked at her accusingly, Rock looked like he was in a state of shock, Icy glared at her, Sparky and Squeakers looked like they were going to cry and Flamer and Ivy looked down or somewhere else but not at her while Runt was fast asleep in Ivy's arms. "So, this is how it is? You get rid of me? Fine I'll go and not come back since you're such a jerk!" She ran into her room grabbed her bag and stuff on her bed and left slamming the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 1: Straight Ball?

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but my characters so don't get all mad!!**_

**Chapter One: Straight Ball?**

She stared at her opponent. _He's cute and good at playing pool._ She grinned, "So John, you ready to get your butt kicked?"

He smiled, "Not this time Lexx. Straight ball?"

Alexx laughed, "Ya why not?"

He gave her a wicked grin, "Loser buys dinner?"

She grinned, "Your on!" and the game began.

2 hours later Alexx bought them dinner at the little café. They sat down and he was still smirking.

"Okay you won, but I was kinda in my own world you know." Alexx said as their food came.

"Ya, but it helped me out a lot. Anyways want to talk about it?" he asked his smirk still on his face.

"Oh, just thinking of my friends back…when they wanted me gone…" she said staring at her food.

"How long ago?" he asked his smirk faded.

"About a month. You?" Alexx asked. _We usually don't ask these kinda questions…and I've been with him for almost a month. We never talk like this…_

"I'm having regrets." he said staring out the window.

"About?" She asked slowly.

"About…no, you'll run away if I told you." He sighed.

She shook her head and used her puppy eyes, "No, tell me please."

He dropped his voice really low and told her his secret, "I'm a mutant." He waited for her to run away and scream but she made no reply. He frowned then asked, "Aren't you going to run?"

She laughed, "Is that the reason why you didn't want to get close to me?" He nodded. "Well that doesn't faze me."

"Let's go for a walk in the park." He suggested as they finished eating. Alexx got up and followed him and we headed to the park.

They walked for a while before they sat down on the swings. They swung lazily when a group of people in black with helmets and orange visors over their eyes interrupted. _Oh god! Not now!_

"Well, looky here. Looks like she has a friend? Didn't we say to keep away from people who could die easily?" asked the leader of the people in black.

Alexx stepped in front of John, "You leave him out of this."

"Can't, anyone that comes in contact with you has to go." the man replied.

"He doesn't know anything about me!" Alexx shouted.

"Still can't take that chance." And he opened fire.

Alexx knocked John to the ground, and put a force field around them. When they ran out of ammo she got up and started fighting. John sat up and watched the fight in a daze. They all were out cold and disappeared into thin air except the leader.

The man smiled, "Your going to pay you know."

"Try it!" She growled.

Out of nowhere he pulled out a knife and started to attack her. She didn't have time to get away and got stabbed. She stumbled backwards and he came after her again and continued to stab her until she fell to the ground bleeding and gasping for breath. The man pulled out a gun and fired the bullet into her shoulder. She screamed in pain.

He laughed, "Try to out of this one!"

"NO!" John cried out after he came to his senses.

"If you know what's good for you, you'd leave now." The man said to John, "Before you get hurt."

Anger surged through John and he pulled out his lighter and lit it. Then all hell broke lose. John attacked the man using his fire and the man disappeared like the rest of his men. John ran to her side.

"John, help me." She pleaded. _Oh god! I can't heal. I need to get the bullet out or I'll die!_

He stared down at her with a great deal of sadness, "Oh god Lexx, hang in there." He had no clue what else to say.

"John you gotta get the bullet out." She said as she started to cough up blood.

"Lexx, I-I might hurt you more!" he said shocked that Alexx seem to have that much confidence in him.

"You…got to. It's the…only way." She said through gasps and coughs. Everything was starting to go fuzzy and dark.

"No! Lexx, hang in there! Don't go to sleep!" John begged as Alexx started to slip into unconsciousness. He removed the jacket and located where the bullet went through. _How the hell am I supposed to get this out! _He stared back at her. "Hang on Lexx, just hang on." He picked her up gently and carried her to their apartment. No one was there so he carefully but hurriedly took her to his room. On the door it said that their rent was up. John ignored it and opened the door and closed it behind him using his foot. He laid Alexx gently on the couch and went to get the first aid kit. After returning he knelt down beside her and almost cried.

Her breathing was uneven and she was losing a lot of blood.

"Lexx, come on. Hang in there." John said softly as he wiped a strand of hair off her face. She was sweating and hot to the touch and he knew this wasn't good. She moaned softly and opened her eyes and saw a blurry John in front of her.

"John, please…get the bullet out…" She said as she tried to stop herself from coughing up more blood. _John, please do it, I can't hold on any longer._

John searched the first aid kit for the tweezers and sighed. _I have no choice but to do this. _"This might hurt a little, are you sure you want me to do this?" John asked worriedly. Alexx nodded and closed her eyes. John sighed and entered the wound using the tweezers. He felt her tense but she didn't protest, he found the bullet lodged inside and pulled it out. Alexx let out a small whimper, and started to shake.

"No, crap. Lexx, come on. Hang in there." John said with fear that he might lose her, "We have to get you to a hospital!"

"No! You can't! They'll find me." Alexx said just above a whisper. She slipped into unconsciousness again.

John sat there silent for a while then he started to clean her wounds and then he went to pack things from their apartment, which wasn't much all the while checking on Alexx. He quickly ran to the car and dropped the bags into the car. Then John ran back into his apartment picked Alexx up gently and carried her to the car. He put her in the back seat. John got in and started to drive.

3 hours later Alexx was fazing into consciousness and out of consciousness.

"John where are we going?" Alexx asked weakly.

"Somewhere safe, Lexx just hang in there." John said softly as Alexx slipped back into unconsciousness. John stared at Alexx with concern and sighed. _How am I going to pull this off? I've done so many bad things they might not help me…but I have no choice._

John parked the car on the side of the road just out of Salem Center. He noticed he was getting low on gas so decided to concentrate on talking to someone he didn't think he'd ever talk to again.

"_**Professor? Professor are you there!"**_

"_**Yes John I am. How are you doing?"**_

John sighed, _**"Not good. Well I'm okay but my friend is in trouble. I need help and I think she's a mutant."**_

"_**Okay John can you make it to the institute?"**_

"_**Ya."**_

"_**I'll meet you there then."**_

"_**Thanks Professor."**_

John continued to drive until he finally reached Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters 1407 Greymalkin Lane, Salem Center, NY.

He drove up and sure enough there was the Professor and Ororo Munroe aka Storm. He got out of the car as they came up. He smiled weakly.

"Good to see you again." Xavier said softly.

"Glad to hear it. And I'm glad to see you too." John replied somewhat worried.

"So where is your friend?" Storm asked.

"She's in the back." John said as he opened the door and lifted his unconscious friend out. Storm eyes widened at the sight of the poor girl. "Professor we have to get her to Hank right away!"

"I can carry her to the infirmary." John said softly gazing at Alexx and how fragile she suddenly looked.

"Let us hurry. She needs medical attention right away. Why didn't you take her to a hospital?" Storm asked as they rushed her to the infirmary.

"She didn't want to go to one. She said they'd find her." John replied as they entered an elevator.

"Whose they?" Xavier inquired.

"I'm guessing the guys that did this to her. She wasn't really specific." John answered.

They reached the infirmary where the met with Dr. Hank McCoy aka Beast and Kurt Wagner aka Nightcrawler.

"Vat is he doing here?" Nightcrawler asked with a German accent.

"It is quite alright Kurt. He came for help." Xavier assured Nightcrawler as John laid Alexx on a bed.

Beast looked over the girl and asked quite shocked, "Where'd you find her and how did she get this way?"

"We were swinging on swings when some guys in black came and attacked us, her…and they shot at us. She put a force field around us and then got rid of all but the leader. He's the one that did all this damage to her. But they disappeared when they were knocked out like in those sci-fi shows!" John explained, "And the leader shot her and I burned him…but Lexx made me take the bullet out even though I didn't want to."

"Why would she do that?" Beast asked.

"I don't know. She just she I had to and it was the only way. I have no clue why." John said panic in his voice, "Can't you do anything for her?"

"I am not sure but I can see what I can do." Beast said calmly.

"Come along John, Hank needs to do his job. Don't worry, she'll be find." Xavier said as he led John out of the room. Nightcrawler and Storm followed.

Beast took in the girl's injures, "My dear, you've been through hell and back."


	3. Chapter 2: Infirmary

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but my characters so don't get all mad!!**_

**Chapter Two: Infirmary**

2 hours later Angel (Warren Worthington III) entered the infirmary. Angel noticed the Alexx sleeping somewhat uncomfortably.

"This is the reason for the return of Pyro?" Angel asked Beast.

"Yes she happens to be. Strange that John actually cares about someone other than himself." Beast said softly.

"Is she alright?" Angel asked.

"Yes, and strange as it is she seems to be doing better than she was before. Her breathing is normal and she seems to be healing herself, like Logan would." Beast answered.

"Really, well the Professor would like to speak to her when she is better." Angel said as he left.

3 hours later, John came down to see how Alexx was doing. He sat down beside her and gently brushed a strand of hair from her face. Her breathing seemed normal and she wasn't as pale as she was before. _She seems to be more asleep than unconscious. _

Alexx moaned softly and blinked her eyes open. She stared at John confused then she smiled her 'oh now I get it' smile.

"Hey how are you doing?" John asked.

"Fine, a little sore. Did you happen to catch that truck that decided to run me over, back up and run me over again?" Alexx asked sarcastically.

"Ya, he happened to burn after words." John laughed seeing that she still had her sarcasm, "But really how are you feeling?"

"Fine. I'm just a little sore where the stabbing were deep but it's probably nothing more than a shallow cut now." She said rather softly.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a mutant?" John asked.

"Cause I didn't want you to run away screaming." Alexx said holding back her laughter.

"Oh really?" John asked.

"Ya, and they might of hurt you…" Alexx said as her voice trailing, "Everything's still a little fuzzy…"

"That is normal. You did lose a lot of blood and your body is trying to make up for the lose." Beast cut in.

Alexx stared at Beast with wide eyes. _Holy crap! He's blue and furry!_

"No need for the alarm. I won't hurt you, I'm Dr. Hank McCoy also known as Beast." Beast assured her.

Alexx nodded then asked, "Can I get up or am I hospitalized?"

Beast laughed, "No you seem in well enough condition to leave. But I would like to check up on you later tomorrow."

Alexx nodded and got off the bed, still in her clothes from earlier. She waved good-bye to Beast and followed John. When they reached the elevator Alexx asked, "Why didn't you tell me about this place?"

John sighed, "It's a very, very long story." And the elevator doors closed.


	4. Chapter 3: Elevator Conversations

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but my characters so don't get all mad!!**_

**Chapter Three: Elevator Conversation**

Inside the elevator, Alexx further questioned John about his past.

"So where are we?" Alexx asked rather quietly, "And who are these people?"

John sighed, "We're in Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters which is on 1407 Greymalkin Lane, Salem Center, NY. And these people took me in when I became a mutant."

"Oh. Why'd you leave?" Alexx asked.

"I…I joined the bad mutants but after I met you I didn't want to be on that side anymore." John admitted, ashamed.

"Well at least you changed your mind." She said with a small smile.

"You don't care that I was evil?" He asked shocked.

"No why would I?" Alexx asked back.

"Because I was evil." He replied.

"So that doesn't matter to me." Alexx said as her smile grew.

John laughed, "Wish everyone had the same feelings as you."

Alexx laughed, "Then everyone would want to go out with you including the guys."

John stared at Alexx for a second, "What?"

She blushed and muttered, "Nothing, nothing."

John laughed, "You're turning pink and were you suggesting that we're go out?"

Alexx blushed even more going, "No, it was nothing…honestly…"

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Alexx followed John down the hall. Alexx was looking all around when she walked into someone. She looked up and stared.

"S-sorry. I didn't mean to uh…walk into you." Alexx said really fast.

The huge guy laughed, "You should look where you're going not where you've been." He turned to John confused, "John when did you decide to come back?"

John nodded to me, "Make sure she doesn't do what I did Piotr."

He nodded, "Well see you around." And he left, heading the way we came.

"Who's he?" Alexx asked after he left.

John smiled, "He's Piotr Rasputin a.k.a. Colossus."

"He's big." Alexx stated.

"Ya think?" John asked sarcastically.

Alexx laughed, and they stopped in front of the door. She looked at John and asked, "What are we doing here?" John didn't answer but the door opened, and inside was a lady with white hair and a man in a wheelchair.

"Have a seat." The man in a wheelchair said softly, indicating to two chairs.

John sat in one and Alexx followed, a little scared. _Who are these people?_

"_**You will find out soon." **_Said a voice in her head.

"Hello, my name is Charles Xavier." Said the man in the wheelchair, "And this is Ororo Munroe also known as Storm. This is a school for gifted youngsters and also a safe haven for mutants. Your welcome to stay Alexx." Xavier finished.


End file.
